The transition between a vertical and horizontal radio frequency (“RF”) propagation path within circuit boards has proven to be inefficient. Such transitions are typically mismatched and include inductive discontinuities in the circuit path and have relatively high insertion loss and poor return loss. Previous attempts have included capacitance compensation on the center conductor of the vertical coaxial structure, processing smaller external vertical coaxial features, or using smaller size external surface mount coaxial parts to reduce the inductive parasitic.